Romance Theme Challenge TommyXHayley
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a series of Drabbles to the Ars Armatoria Romance Themes with Tommy and Hayley I know the site no longer exitst but it doesn't make the prompts any less fun and I hope you all enjoy.
1. Why

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

* * *

**Why?**

POV: Hayley

(Post Back in Black)

I look quietly as Tommy sits sipping on his coffee and wonder why anyone would give up a relationship with him. He is so kind, so giving of himself what would compel them to take advantage of that. Kimberly gave it all up to chase a dream with someone else, I have no idea how that turned out for her but I know it isn't as bad as what happened with Katherine Hillard. Kimberly and Tommy they were at a cross roads and their fall was inescapable, a foregone conclusion that took time for them to come to. Kat, she had the world and she decided to throw everything in Tommy's face and cheat on him, why? What did the bad boy jock she slept with have that Tommy didn't have, Tommy treated her a lot better than the other guy did and she not only had sex him but she also assumed that Tommy would miraculously forgive her for crushing his heart and seemed shocked when he said he'd never be able to trust her again.

I move to serve other customers but I can't stop wondering why he went through this and if he would ever trust another woman with his heart. He doesn't know that I love him, that I want him. Katherine didn't know what she gave up is something I'd give almost anything to have. I've been the best friend for years and secretly I've loved him for a good bit of that time. It hurts to see him hurting; it hurts to know that I might never have him.

The young rangers don't know exactly why Tommy acts the way he does, they don't know that his heart has been shattered twice and I don't think they ever will and once again I wonder why? Why would he keep secrets from them when he knows better than anyone that a team should have no secrets. I guess I'll never know.

The End

* * *

A/N: I honestly think that this may be the shortest thing I have EVER posted and I really hope that you all enjoy it I will be getting the rest of "Because of You" up asap, my editor Lynn has been ill and because we are in different states keeping in touch with her has been a challenge.


	2. Scars

Set post "Burning at Both Ends"

PoV: Hayley

* * *

I enter the command center and sigh as I see Tommy asleep in his chair again, or at least I think he's asleep, with him stuck in morph it's hard to tell. The rangers have no idea what their teacher has been through in his life. If I were to be honest I don't fully understand it either he doesn't like to talk about his past, even to me.

Learning of the new evil ranger had been bad enough for Tommy to handle then learning his situation had made it even worse for everyone involved. Trent was a kind teenage boy not unlike what Tommy had been as a teenager before his life had been forever changed by the spell that turned him against everyone and everything he held dear.

The rangers are aware that he has scars on his mind and heart from being Rita's puppet but they aren't aware of the other scars on his heart, from Kimberly leaving, from Kat deciding it was in her best interests to cheat on him. They don't know what he has been through, I do. I know a lot of things that no one else does about him, things I gave him my word I would tell no one.

Tommy doesn't wear his scars on the outside where the world can see them, in fact he has very few scars marring his skin the most obvious one having nothing to do with combat, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any scars at all. His scars are just harder to find, harder to see but just as painful especially since so many have just been ripped open violently and now bleed brightly once again.

Being stuck in morph didn't help matters any for Tommy, actually I think it makes it worse for him. No ranger has ever gone through this situation in all of ranger history, as far as we are aware, so we're winging it and carefully monitoring his vitals. It seems the suit is keeping him alive and healthy the gem's power providing energy to keep him going without the need to eat or drink but I can't help but worry about his emotional state. He hates knowing that another teenager is living the nightmare he lived through all those years ago.

He claims he doesn't remember everything that happened during those dark times, maybe consciously he doesn't, but I know it haunts his nightmares. I know the scars are there I see them in the haunted look that sometimes crosses his features; I see it in the way he acts toward his rangers. I know he carries those scars, those wounds and I wish he would let me in to that part of himself, let me get to those wounds, let me try and do what none has been able to do, help him heal. Maybe like them I wouldn't be able to heal them, but at least then I could say that I tried.

The End


End file.
